


Trin Genedril : Through the Looking Glass

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Series: Tears of Blood [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really isn’t a summary for this one. It is an alternative ending to the "Darthol i Aur" and "Gohen" pieces. When I completed "Gohen", I was very unhappy with the 'Hollywood' ending, as I call it. It did not fit my vision of how the story should have ended. But, it had already been in production for many months, with a massive stall in the middle. I finished it simply to finish it. Now, though, I offer my readers what I call the 'true' ending. It is how I, the author, saw the story end. It picks up after Chapter 18 of "Gohen", replacing Chapters 19 on. I do not rewrite and replace stories I have already written, which is why I am offering this alongside the original ending. I hope you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Prague, 2011_

David sat in the plush armchair, flipping through the pages of a very thick scrapbook. It had been six years since he had left the United Sates. Seven years since meeting the vampires.

The pictures in the scrapbook showed various travels the threesome had taken. Erestor wanted to show David the world, so long as they always moved east. So, they had travelled to China, Russia, and Japan; David had seen great monuments, stood on holy ground, and walked paths he had never dreamed he would walk.

And at every turn, Maglor and Erestor had been with him. They had delighted in his youthful exuberance. The vampires loved to spoil him, to show him off wherever they went. David had never felt as happy and content as he did with them, and he hoped that an end never came to that bliss.

Six months ago, Erestor had asked to go to Prague. After sharing that moment with David in the quiet of Erestor and Maglor's apartment where David had tasted Erestor's blood, Erestor had told David the story of Glorfindel. David had known some of it from that merging of their beings, but the whole story had torn at David's heart. To see Erestor's tears, to feel such loss and yearning was more than David could handle. He had been ill for days with depression, and when Erestor had asked to return to the last city he and Glorfindel had been happy in, neither David nor Maglor could refuse him.

A knocking sound shook David from his memories. He stood up, puzzled, and walked to the door. They weren't expecting anyone, and people rarely dropped by this far away from the main road. He opened the door, and his mouth fell open. Two figures stood in the doorway, one tall and dark with shocking electric blue eyes, and the other hiding behind a curtain of golden locks.

"Who are you?" the dark, otherworldly creature asked in a voice that sounded like thunder.

David swallowed hard as the blond looked up, meeting his eyes with a haunted sapphire gaze. "I am David. I live with Maglor and Erestor," he admitted, thinking that these two beings knew who and what his lovers were.

"Live with them?" the golden Elf asked softly.

"Yes." David stepped back, motioning for the two to enter. "Please, come inside and I will get them." He hadn't even turned to seek out his partners when the two vampires walked into the main room, both laughing at something Erestor had said. They stopped as soon as they noticed the threesome in the room, Erestor's eyes wide and Maglor's already-pale skin whitened.

"Glorfindel?" Erestor breathed and stepped forward. Maglor's hand shot out immediately, keeping Erestor at his side.

"His companion is not one I would approach, meleth," Maglor warned, glaring at the Vala.

Those piercing blue eyes rested upon Maglor, a hint of what David thought was sympathy churning in their depths. "Do you believe I have come to curse you a second time, son of Fëanor?" Námo asked.

"Well," Maglor drawled, "I don't think you came for tea and cake."

"Very true. I bring a gift, as well as a decree from Manwë." Námo took Glorfindel by the arm and placed him in the space between David, Maglor, Erestor and himself. "This is our gift to you, Erestor. Glorfindel has spent many years trying to change the Doom Maglor has placed you under, just as Maedhros spent many years pleading for his sibling. A Doom is not easily changed, and this one we had never intended to lift. The decree is this: You will never return to Aman. Never walk among your kin again. You are not Elves, and only Elves are admitted into the Blessed Realm."

David tilted his head in confusion. "Of course they are Elves. What else could they be?"

Námo was not used to being asked questions in the middle of pronouncing a decree and paused for a moment before responding. "They are something other now. The Elven spirit is not bound to the body, and yet, theirs are. It has withered, twisted, and become something not of Aman. What has been done cannot be changed, and so their doom is set."

Tears coursed down Erestor's cheeks. He would never again set foot in what was his home? "I have done nothing to deserve such a punishment!" he cried. "I _died_! I went to war because the Valar called for it. I fought darkness; I fought evil; I died in that stinking pit of filth! I should not suffer such a separation from my home and my kin."

Now David was certain it was sympathy in the Ainu's eyes. "Child, sometimes fates are decided without the gods assigning blame. What has been done to you cannot be undone. Can you tell me if there is one Elf among all those is Aman that you ache to see?"

Swiping at the tears angrily, Erestor nodded. "The one you have brought with you."

A kind smile came to Námo's harsh face. "He is our gift to you, Erestor. I have brought him from Aman to you. When I leave, he will remain." He turned to Maglor. "Your lover has found another, Maglor, and we believe it is better that way. He urges you to find another--"

"Another?" Maglor asked hollowly. "As if finding love is so easily done. Why is he among the Elves when it was he who brought this curse into being?"

"He died," Námo said simply. "He had only been as you are for a matter of years, not millennia. His spirit was still Elven while yours is not. And love for you is that simple; you found it several years ago, though you refuse to accept it. Let him go, Maglor, and allow yourself to love once more."

Erestor rubbed the back of his neck, his brow knitted in thought. "You said you brought us a gift. If this is the gift, I think I want to return it."

That was when Glorfindel stepped forward almost anxiously. "No, we brought _you_ a gift, melethen. _I_ am that gift."

Námo's countenance softened. "He was the only one in Aman you could not live without. Now he is by your side. I have delivered my message, as well as our gift to you, and now I shall depart. We will not soon meet again, Children of Ilúvatar -- for that is what you will always be, even if you are no longer counted among the Quendi."

The four of them watched Námo walk through the doorway, disappearing into the dark cold beyond. Without a motion from any of them, the door slammed shut, and a sense of finality hung heavy in the room. Erestor then turned eager eyes onto the love he had bid farewell to centuries ago.

"You are truly here to stay?"

Glorfindel's smile was serene and angelic, perfection in Erestor's eyes. "Aye, I am truly here to stay, unless you no longer want me."

Erestor blinked several times. "Why would I no longer want you?"

"You have had Maglor by your side all this time, and now this Man. Where would I belong?" Glorfindel asked sadly, holding his hands out at his sides.

"You belong with me! At my side!" Erestor cried out as he swiftly crossed the short distance between them. With an anguished sob, he threw himself into those open arms, clinging tightly to the love that had brought him from the shadows.

Glorfindel stroked his darkling Elf's hair and kissed his temple, holding as tightly as he was held. "Then by your side I will remain, so long as you make one choice."

"A choice?" Maglor echoed. "What choice is that?"

"You need to decide, Erestor," Glorfindel said softly, forcing Erestor back enough so that they could see each other's eyes. "I am still an Elf, an Elf in a world that has long abandoned me. I will fade. The Valar cannot, or will not, protect me from a fate long ago decided. The choice is simple: you either watch me fade over the next fortnight, or you make me as you are."

The room fell silent. Erestor stared at Glorfindel with wide, unblinking eyes. Slowly, blankly, he shook his head. "N-n-no," he stammered. "I will not condemn you to walk as I walk."

The light in Glorfindel's eyes seemed to dim. "Then you condemn me to become but a wraith," he replied soberly. "It is either as a vampire or as a ghost, Erestor, and you are the one to decide."

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Prague, 2011_

He listened as his partner of years uncounted yelled at Glorfindel. "No! Absolutely not, Glorfindel. I will not be forced into making such a decision. You are going back to Aman in the morning."

"You do not understand," Glorfindel replied calmly, his voice quieter. "I gave up my right to walk those shores. The Valar will not heed your call, or mine, any longer. It is done."

Maglor could just imagine Erestor's face, scrunched up and defiant. "They'll hear me!"

"Erestor--"

"No, Glorfindel. I will not do such a thing. I am not even certain I can! You were a fool for leaving paradise in favour of hell. Damn you for doing this to me!"

Maglor closed his eyes slowly as he heard a door slam and Glorfindel's defeated sigh. Erestor, he knew, was making a terrible mistake. How could he be so adamant about sending his heart's desire away? Had Námo come bearing Maedhros with him, Maglor would have...

He opened his eyes, his gaze falling on David's hunched back as the Man pretended to be terribly engrossed in a novel. David did not look as if he had just celebrated his thirty-sixth birthday. He was still trim and supple, as their activities the previous night had proven. But his thoughts continued farther. Thirty-six this year, forty would be here before he could blink, and death will be knocking upon the door before they knew it. It was not that he desired the Man in a solely physical way -- not any longer.

The memory of a humid night on the Grande Canal touched Maglor's mind. Making love with Erestor and David, tormenting the Man until he was mad with need... It was in that moment, with his cock deep in David's throat and Erestor's arousal drowning them all, that he had realized his heart had begun to beat for David. He had put the thought from his mind after that, continuing to only use David, allowing Erestor to offer the comfort and love he did not feel he could freely give. But now, Maedhros had released him. Searching his heart and soul, Maglor found his answer.

Had Námo brought Maedhros to him, he would have had to decline, send his brother away. His heart was now David's, a Man who had loved him regardless of his cruelty, his abuse, and his harshness. David had given up his home country, his family, his very life -- Maedhros had abandoned him, both in body and spirit.

David shifted under Maglor's gaze, glancing away from the book. Their eyes met, and Maglor watched as David's face flushed in expectation. His perfectly-sculpted lips parted as his breathing quickened, and Maglor could not help but smile at him. "You want me?"

"I always have," David said almost breathlessly.

Maglor slid from his chair and crawled to David's side on the floor, his movements fluid. David's thoughts brushed Maglor's mind, whispering of how David saw the old vampire: liquid darkness, seductive and enticing, perfection if such a thing could exist. Maglor's heart swelled until bursting under the wordless praises and cupped David's cheek. "I have a question for you, my helpless human."

"Yes?" David asked, his eyes drooping as he continued to stare up at Maglor.

"Do you love me?"

Those droopy, hazel eyes opened wide in surprise. "Love you?"

Maglor nodded. "Yes. Do you love me as you love your precious Erestor?"

David shook his head. "No, I don't. I don't think I could ever love you any more than I already do, Maglor." He smiled at Maglor, as if David had been waiting all these years for Maglor to realize what he already knew. "Erestor is precious to us both, but his heart has never been available to either of us. Now, do you love me as much as you once loved your brother?" he asked hesitantly.

In answer, Maglor bent his head and tenderly pressed their lips together. He swept his tongue over the slightly parted lips, teasing David as he licked and sucked at his lips before finally delving more deeply. Yes, his mind whispered to David's, I love you.

"I don't want to do this here," David panted, his hands tugging at Maglor's shirt. "I need you, but I don't want Glorfindel to walk in on us."

Maglor nodded and scooped David into his arms, again plundering his lover's swollen lips. He heedlessly banged into a guest room, kicked the door shut, and unceremoniously deposited David on the mattress. Under David's watchful eyes, Maglor stripped himself of his jeans and t-shirt. With care he had not before shown, he bent to unbutton David's shirt, pausing between each to place brief but loving kisses along the newly-exposed skin, until he reached the Man's navel. He grinned wickedly up at his lover before lowering his head to lave the tiny indent of David's belly. David squirmed and giggled, torn between tickle and arousal. Maglor's chin grazed over the hard ridge of David's sex, and the slick belly button was forgotten.

David's slacks and under shorts were cast away quickly, revealing his engorged cock to Maglor's hungry eyes. Without any teasing, he opened his mouth wide, his sharp teeth glinting dangerously in the light, and swallowed him in one motion. The Man's back arched up, pressing himself as deep down Maglor's throat as he could, his hands tangled in Maglor's mass of black hair. It had been a long time since lovemaking had been with a single partner; usually he was split between the two vampires, fed on as he was loved. The few times he had been bedded by only one partner, it had been Erestor. Never had Maglor alone taken him, and the Man relished the attention.

"Please," he whispered as Maglor sucked on him, the wet sounds quickly driving him toward climax.

"We don't have anything in this room," Maglor said huskily. He spat into his hand and smeared the fluid over his shaft, though he knew it would be little help. As he pressed into David's body, he reached out and soothed the pain away, replacing it with only the pleasure David felt at being filled by his love. "Yes," he hissed as his pelvis met David's buttocks.

David moaned and shook his head. "Don't do that," he demanded. "Let me feel it all."

"It will hurt," Maglor warned as he dragged his tongue from David's collarbone to his ear.

"Then let it hurt," David said, turning his head to meet Maglor's lips.

As they kissed, Maglor drew back from his lover's mind. David's eyes shot open and flooded with tears, but Maglor continued to kiss him as he remained still inside the fluttering passage. He bit and suckled at David's lower lip, caressed his tongue as he fondled the Man's nipples. It did not take long for the muscles clenching him to relax, to allow him the ability to withdraw until only the flared head of his arousal remained. He gazed down into David's darkened eyes as he slid slowly in, allowing David to feel every inch of him until he was completely embedded in the tight heat.

It was a slow rediscovery of territory they had both mapped many years ago. Their sounds were deep and true, their words raw and naked. Maglor was careful in his taking of the Man, something he had never cared to think of when he thought David's affections were for Erestor. His ruthlessness shamed him now, and he tried to wipe away the memory of those vulgar, rough moments. David clung to him, his legs wrapped tightly around Maglor's waist, forcing him as deep inside him as possible.

As his orgasm neared, the hunger he lived with constantly flared up. He nuzzled David's neck, the pungent scent of the Man's blood waking the beast in him. Maglor gazed down at his lover, still so virile and young, and again he was saddened that this would be taken from him in a matter of years.

But it didn't have to happen, did it?

"David?" Maglor murmured, nipping at the thick vein in David's neck. It was not an area they usually fed from; the amount of blood that spurted forth was frightening.

Glazed hazel eyes stared up at the ceiling as his body was repeatedly breached. "Yes?" David asked, his voice distant to his own ears.

"Will you be with me always?" Maglor was surprised at how small his voice sounded, how vulnerable he felt.

"As long as I can," David promised soberly, hugging Maglor even closer.

"I can make it forever," he whispered haltingly. "I can make you as I am." Under his lips, Maglor felt the strong, steady pulse race, no longer heated only by passion. "You don't have to decide now," he tried, but David was shaking his head.

"Forever yours? You swear?"

Maglor looked into David's eyes and saw a hurt there that the Man had cunningly concealed from them. So many had used him, cast him aside like so much rubbish, and he had expected the same from the vampires. This was a bond that he had not anticipated, one that would truly bind David to this world, and he did not want to find himself alone when Maglor tired of him.

All of this Maglor read from a single glance.

"Elves tend to wed for life, David," Maglor explained as he continued to shallowly thrust into his lover. "I would have been my brother's until the end of time had he wanted me. He chose someone else, and I am unpaired. I will not desert you. When I love, I love completely, and I will not let you go."

"What do we do?" David asked with a tremor in his voice.

Maglor grinned down at him. "You just lie there, hold tight to me, and enjoy what you feel." David still looked up at him with eyes as large as saucers, fear simmering in their honeyed depths. "Trust me," he said softly before kissing David deeply.

He broke the kiss sooner than he would have liked, but he did not trust his resolve. Moving to David's neck, Maglor bit into the tender flesh, his teeth easily piercing the carotid artery. David's mind and body flooded with Maglor's desire for him. The blood flooded his mouth, and Maglor had to struggle for a few moments to sync with the rhythm of David's heart. The richness of David quickly went to Maglor's head, much like a full, potent wine. He drank deeply, his cock twitching inside David as his release slammed into his body with a ferocity that made him see stars.

David did not come when he felt Maglor's molten seed erupt into his body. He felt woozy, almost sick to his stomach, but his shaft remained erect, still dripping unchecked as Maglor continued to thrust into him. He blinked several times, his vision dimming, and his momentary fear pushed back the seduction of Maglor's mind. Suddenly, his neck felt on fire and his backside truly _hurt_. He wanted to push Maglor away, but his limbs felt as if they were filled with lead.

Trust me, Maglor said to him through their blood connection. I love you, he whispered before the full force of his arousal struck David again. It was not that Maglor was loving him while waiting for his sex to soften -- no, Maglor was still aroused!

The pressure upon David's neck eased, and Maglor lifted his head. His lips were still smeared with David's blood, but the Man ignored the ghoulish sight. "Kiss me," Maglor demanded raggedly, his eyes pitch black like a night sky with no stars.

Without waiting for a response, the vampire pressed his bloodied mouth to the Man's, and thrust his tongue into David's mouth. David gagged as his mouth was flooded with the salt-tang of blood, but not from the smear on Maglor's mouth. The Elf had bitten his own tongue and it was Maglor's blood David now tasted. As he choked down what his lover offered, Maglor reached down and took him in hand.

On a few occasions, Erestor had given him a small taste of what hid in his mind. But they were carefully controlled moments. This was as if a gate had been opened between Maglor and David, and the Man was bombarded with Ages of memories. They flickered through his mind so quickly that he could not take stock of all Maglor had endured. Each time he tried to grasp one of them, ten more shoved it aside. His head ached, his ass was sore, and his cock throbbed with unreleased tension. Then the wave of Maglor's lust washed over him and his body became tight as a bow. He clawed at Maglor's back, forcing his pace to quicken, to become harder, rougher. Within mere seconds, he was crying out into the open mouth of his lover as his seed spattered over hand and belly, hot and thick and proof of what they had just accomplished.

Maglor's second orgasm was just as powerful as his first, and they both felt the rush of fluid as he pulled out from David's body.

"You will be weak tomorrow," Maglor said with a lisp, his tongue still wounded and bleeding. "And tomorrow night we will do this again. You are but human, so by the third night, we should be able to complete this."

David fell back against the bed, exhausted and nauseated. "We can't stop now, can we?"

"No," Maglor said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "If we did, you would die within the week."

Silence.

"I love you," David said into the quiet darkness.

Silence.

"I love you," Maglor replied, finally speaking the words he had denied them both for almost a decade.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Prague, 2011_

He was very tired. Erestor had been too preoccupied with Glorfindel to notice David had taken to sleeping most of the day away. The second night Maglor came to him, their lovemaking was much slower, with a purpose. Again, with the taste of blood on his tongue, David had fallen into a fitful sleep with his lover holding him close. When he woke the following evening, he was both ravenous and nauseated.

This was the night, he thought as he gazed at the dark sky outside his window. He lay on his side, too fatigued to shift, and just stared. It was truly too late to change his mind, and though he feared what this night meant, he also rejoiced that it was proof he was wanted. He was needed. He was not a replacement for a lost lover -- David Selman was the chosen mate of Maglor, son of the great Elvenking Feanáro. In all his thirty-six years, he had never felt such peace with his life.

His lover crouched down in front of him, looking as harried as David was. This was a trying experience, nothing like what he had read in books and seen in the movies. Maglor smiled tenderly, brushing a lock of David's tawny hair aside to reveal the two sets of deep punctures in the Man's neck. Oh, how they ached, and when Maglor touched them, David squeezed his eyes tight with the pain.

"I am sorry I have caused you so much hurt," Maglor murmured as he kissed David's fevered brow. "I am not certain either of us has the energy to make love tonight. Do you mind?"

David painfully shook his head. "I just want this to be over with."

Maglor nodded. "Very well."

The vampire lay on the bed behind his mortal lover, caressing David's bare chest as he nuzzled the torn skin of the Man's throat. As he opened his mouth wide, he grabbed hold of David's hands in his own and held him tight. David cried out when those sharp teeth pierced his already-sensitive flesh, making stars burst before his eyes. The pain was intense, stealing his very breath as he continued to stare sightlessly out at the night sky, the same colour as Maglor's eyes...

His vision blurred, and David did not know if it was the pain, the loss of blood, or if he was shedding tears. The sound of his heart was loud in his ears as it fought desperately to beat, to replenish the blood Maglor greedily consumed. His eyes felt heavy suddenly, and he was very cold -- he could no longer feel Maglor's arms around him and panic seeped into his chilled veins. Finally his eyes closed, his mind lost in the syrupy blackness of impending death.

"Maglor!"

The vampire lifted his head, crimson dripping from his open mouth. He was bloated from two days of excessive feeding, and it took much for him to have drunk so much this final night. The white sheets were sopping with the blood he had not been able to swallow, and his pale skin was streaked with David's blood. Erestor towered over the bed, his dark eyes wide with disgusted shock as he gazed down on the scene.

"Leave us, Erestor!" Maglor shouted back, his voice wet and guttural. "This does not involve you."

"The hell it doesn't," the younger vampire shot back. "What the fuck have you done?" Erestor asked as he looked at David's frightening pallor.

"What you refuse to do for your own love," Maglor accused, glaring at Glorfindel in the doorway. "I will not lose David as you are willing to lose Glorfindel, you thick-headed ass!"

Erestor shook his head as he took a step back. "This is wrong!"

"Only to your warped mind, Erestor," Maglor snapped as he ripped his wrist open and pressed the bleeding wound to David's parted lips. "This is what love truly does, my lonely friend." He gazed lovingly down at the Man who weakly swallowed the coppery fluid. "You are willing to damn your own soul even further to keep them at your side. I pity Glorfindel that you cannot feel as I feel for David." Maglor spared Erestor a glance with eyes that shone with his sympathy for the doomed Noldo.

Glorfindel came closer, his eyes intent on the half-naked Man that clung to Maglor's trembling arm. "This is what Erestor would have to do?"

Pain shadowed Maglor's face, but still he did not snatch his wrist away. "In a fashion. David is a human; you are an Elf. It would take less time for you as well as drastic measures to ensure your body did not heal too quickly."

"No," Erestor said firmly, his eyes riveted on David. "I will not do it, Maglor."

"Then I will!" the elder vampire screamed. "Stop being so noble! Either it is done or he disappears. Gods help me, Erestor, but you are being stupid. They gave you back your heart's desire and you are willing to kill him, justified by your warped logic." He turned his fiery eyes to David and yanked his arm away. "Enough, David!" he panted angrily.

David's eyes fluttered as he muttered in his restless sleep, if that was what it could be called. "What is wrong with him? Glorfindel asked, now at the bedside.

"He will die, just as I did," Erestor said softly. "Is this what you want, Glorfindel?" he asked, turning tortured eyes to his lover. "Do you want me to make you as we are?"

Glorfindel's smile was blinding. "Of course, you oaf. I would not have come back if I had not been prepared for that fate. So long as I am by your side, I can endure any hell as if it were heaven."

With a heavy sigh, Erestor bowed his head and let his shoulders slump. "Very well. When Maglor is strong enough to assist in this fiasco you both insist upon, then we will change you." He scanned the bed again, the blood still bright on the sheets while Maglor lay spent and David thrashed in his arms. "I suppose we should at least clean this mess up."

Maglor shook his head tiredly. "You don't have to do that."

Glorfindel bent over Maglor's prone form, smiling broadly as he kissed his old friend's cheek. "If we had to, meldir, I do not believe Erestor would have offered."

"Brat," Maglor breathed as his eyes closed and his breathing deepened. Glorfindel thought it sweet that Maglor's arm still remained around David, holding the dying Man close to him.

"Glorfindel, would you please run a bath that is barely warm? They are both still bleeding and a hot bath would cause them to bleed more. I would rather put them in ice water for doing this behind my back, though," Erestor grumbled as he tugged at what little clothing the two lovers had worn.

It took them almost two hours to bathe Maglor and David, patch up their wounds, and to dress them in simple sleeping trousers. While Glorfindel had tended to them, Erestor had stripped the bed, scrubbed at the stains until only pale pinkness was left behind, and then turned the mattress. As Glorfindel carried David in, the Man looking slightly less gory with the blood washed from his body and bandages covering his wounds, Erestor tossed the pillows on the freshly made bed.

"I doubt they would appreciate the fact that I am using our best sheets," Erestor commented as he went to retrieve Maglor from the chaise in the bathroom.

Glorfindel shook his head. "Have you spent these past centuries keeping account of all you have so selflessly offered to Maglor?" he asked, drawing the thick comforter over the sleeping pair.

Erestor glared at Glorfindel. "I do not keep account of anything." He pinched the bridge of his nose, fatigue pulling at him. "I am just tired."

"Come with me to our room, then," Glorfindel said quietly, taking Erestor's hand in his. "Let us leave them to rest. Come with me into our bathroom and bathe with me. Brush my hair as I have longed to have you do. Kiss my throat sweetly as you wrap your arms around me and hold me tight. Love me, Erestor, and wipe that dour expression from your beautiful face."

"Such simple things you ask of me," Erestor said in wonder. "Why not ask for me to take you to bed? Why not demand to pound into my body with the zealous need I can feel boiling just under your skin?"

Glorfindel leaned in and kissed Erestor, briefly tasting the vampire's lips. "Because we have an eternity for me to do such things."

Erestor smiled up at his lover. "I suppose you are right." He cupped Glorfindel's cheek, kissing him again. "I love you."

They embraced, crushing one another in their relief at having the chance to be together once more. "I love you, too, Erestor. Forever."

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Prague, 2011_

The room was lit by a flash of lightning, and then the room rumbled with the sound of thunder. The man that straddled David's lap, his back to the fledgling vampire, wore an expression of dazed lust. His mind contained only one thought: please the creature behind him. It was a thought Maglor had placed in the human after his own initial seduction.

Now, Maglor sat in an oversized chair across from the bed, nude and hard, but still and silent. His fingers were steepled in front of his lips as he gazed steadily at the bed, watching with prideful pleasure as David's erect cock plunged again into the tight, welcoming heat of his willing companion. He was inside David's mind, but still outside it, watching as well as participating. His body only knew the feel of new hunger scorching his veins, but it was his control he exerted on David, forcing his lover to prolong the moment of feeding.

David's hand reached around the man riding him to grasp the thickness bobbing freely in time to their movements. Maglor licked his lips and leaned forward, his own hunger surfacing.

 _Let him fuck you_ , Maglor whispered into David's fevered brain. _Yes, like that. Use your other hand to guide his head back to rest on your shoulder_. He watched David do as he was instructed, and the man's head lolled backward and to the side, exposing the thick artery in his neck. A stab of need shot through Maglor when David's hazel eyes met his over the creamy shoulder that moved up and down in an ever increasing rhythm.

Maglor, David sent out on a raw burst of power, the thought incomplete but the sense of ravenous craving conveyed through the brief word. David was now becoming acquainted with the bottomless emptiness the hunger presented, a need that demanded fulfilment with such a powerful intensity that it could drive one insane.

Maglor sent out a wordless thought, meant to soothe and calm David. If he attacked the vulnerable throat in his frenzy, the death the man would suffer would hold no pleasure. _Our fangs are sharp. No need to rear back, to pounce like a cat. Rest your lips on his throat, feel his rapid heartbeat, and then _press_ forward. His heart is racing, my love, and the blood will flow as if a dam has been opened. Yes, like that_ , Maglor praised as David pressed his lips to the pulsing artery under the flushed flesh. Bite! Maglor commanded with a firm push from his mind, his fangs aching with the sensation of David's cutting through the thin barrier of skin and meat that protected the conduit of life and sustenance.

David's mouth flooded with the copper flavoured fluid, almost as thin as water. His surprise registered with Maglor, but went unnoticed. The elder vampire was caught up in his own enjoyment, his senses dominated by the squeeze of an ass around his shaft, and the sweetness of blood spurting down his throat with each heartbeat of his victim. The man's body was bowed back, his eyes glazed as his mind was assaulted by the pleasurable contentment David radiated while he sated the wild beast now residing inside him. With another absentminded jerk of David's hand, the man came, his heart faltering under the strain of feeding and release.

 _Enough, David_ , Maglor prodded, the fog that surrounded him clearing as David's hunger eased. When David did not cease feeding, continued to draw heavy draughts from the bruised and savaged throat, Maglor came to David's side. He gripped his lover's hair and pulled, prying David's mouth from the man, meeting the young vampire's savage growl with one of his own. I said enough!

"I still hunger!" David almost sobbed, not understanding the gnawing and burning in his body.

"You cannot feed until the heart stops," Maglor warned. "They should never suffer the horror of such a death. Leave them their bliss, their pleasure; allow them that dignity. You owe your kill that much in exchange for their life."

David's chest heaved as he swallowed gulps of air, his eyes wild as he continued to thrust into the limp body atop of him. Maglor mounted the bed, pushing the man's body off of David and onto the floor.

"I thought you said we should give them dignity," David rasped out.

Maglor grinned as he took David's cock in his hand. "Yes, we should. While they can enjoy it. This one, alas, will never know the difference. Remember, before the heart stops, dearest." He bent his head, sucking the plump crown of David's shaft into his mouth. David moaned loudly, sinking his fingers into the dark mass of Maglor's hair, his grip sure and firm as he shoved Maglor down onto his desire. Maglor relaxed his jaw and throat, taking David as deep as possible each time he forced Maglor's head down. His own arousal was painful, and Maglor thrust against the smoothness of the bedsheets.

Blood rushing through his body, his sexual need paramount, David only cared that there was a warm, wet orifice to accept him. He bucked up near the end, yanked on Maglor's hair to lift the elder vampire's head from his erupting cock. With a new sense of perverse pleasure, David watched as his seed dribbled down Maglor's chin from his open mouth, his fangs glistening with spittle and semen. Maglor's body shook with his own orgasm, the sheets under him becoming sticky as he spent himself mindlessly.

The glow that had lit David's eyes dimmed as lust and hunger were both fed, sated, and he fell back against the soiled bedsheets with a loud sigh. Maglor could not find the inclination within him to change the sheets; he crawled up from the cooling patch of seed to wrap his body around his lover's. David turned his head, his heavy-lidded gaze full of wonder.

"Sleep," Maglor murmured in the quiet of their room. It took only moments for their hearts to slow, and their minds to be swept under the tide of dreams.

*****

He moaned.

How he knew this, he wasn't sure, but Maglor knew that the sound echoing in the room was his plaintive plea for more. He clawed his way up from the blissful oblivion of sleep, achingly hard as he thrust into the tight, hot hand around him. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dimness of the dark just before dawn, and in the space of two heartbeats had assessed the situation.

In their sleep, their positions had been reversed. Maglor now lay on his right side with David spooning him from behind. David's hand stroked his rigid flesh while the new vampire's long, slender erection slid easily between the crevice of Maglor's buttocks.

"David," Maglor groaned as his lover teased the head of his cock with his thumb. "What is it you hope to accomplish?"

David's breath was hot, smelling of the sweet tangy of blood, as he spoke close to Maglor's ear. "For years you have had my body, in any and every way your twisted mind could conjure. I only desire to have your body in a most traditional, acceptable way."

"You expect me to let you put your cock up my ass?" Maglor asked, the edge of his arousal taken off by the request.

"In such crude terms, yes. God, Maglor, were you always so vulgar?" David scoffed.

Maglor shrugged as he grinned to himself. "I grew up in a family of eight males and only one female. And Mother could curse with the best of them."

David nuzzled the side of Maglor's neck, nipping playfully with his new teeth. "Please, lover. I ask it this once, in this position, on this night."

Another moan was wrung from Maglor's lips as David used his other hand to touch the sensitive flesh around his entrance. "Very well," he said softly, his heart beginning to beat swiftly in anticipation. "But don't get used to it; I have no intention of bending over for your benefit often."

"All right. Either you can shut up and hand me the KY, or I can simply part your perky backside and shove myself inside." David chuckled. "It's your choice."

Maglor paused, placing a finger to his lips. "Hmm. Enjoyment or torment. Such choices!" David slapped the elder vampire's hip as Maglor snatched the gel from the nightstand. "Be generous," he warned when David opened the tube. He hissed when the cold gel was pressed into his very hot body. "Would you just get on with it, David? Some of us don't have an eternity."

"Not present," David teased. He lifted Maglor's leg, draping it over his own and exposing the tender area to his eager sex.

Maglor flinched involuntarily as David pushed himself into his tight passage. He tried not to clench his muscles, knowing it would only make the act more painful, but his body didn't seem to agree. When David paused, Maglor ground out, "By all that is holy, just shove!"

Which David did.

Had Maglor needed to breathe, he was certain that he would have perished. The pain was acute and immediate as David seated himself fully, and Maglor questioned where his sanity had fled to when he agreed to this. David's hand, still slick with the gel, returned to Maglor's softening cock, and stroked with trembling fingers. Maglor understood that, while the sensation he enjoyed was painful fullness, David enjoyed velvet tightness.

Damn being on the receiving end. He didn't remember it being so uncomfortable when Maedhros rutted with him in various fields and tents. And they hadn't even had the luxury of lubrication!

Then David moved, and Maglor remembered.

The steady slide of hard flesh through a narrow, tightened channel was wonderful. He could feel every inch of David inside him, pressing through the soft inner muscles, gripped by the clutching ring; it seemed as if his body craved the thickness, clung to it when David withdrew and opened as he thrust forward. Maglor was soon lost to rhythm they created with shaft and fist, his head turned awkwardly so that their lips could meet as their bodies did.

When their lusts were slaked, and seed again cooled on bodies and bedclothes, Maglor groaned. He shifted on his back, his backside throbbing in the wake of David's loving. Turning his darkest gaze upon his lover, he glared at David's self-satisfied, smirking face. "I was going to be generous and clean up the room in the morning. After that, you can just clean up after yourself."

"You?" David said in mock-shock. "Clean up?"

"Well," Maglor began as he folded his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling, "I was going to be kind enough to inform Erestor that the room needed to be cleaned..."

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_London, 2011_

The flight from Prague into London had been something of an adventure. Simply getting Glorfindel _onto_ the plane (or, as he called it, 'the great winged steel beast') was a task worthy of the Fëanorians themselves. Luckily, one of them happened to be on hand, and so the foursome eventually found themselves seated in the first class section. The flight was only two hours, but to hear Glorfindel speak of it afterwards, he may as well have crossed the Helcaraxë again -- alone, naked, and nursing a broken foot.

Though not yet a vampire, Glorfindel was still an Elf, and as such, possessed the heightened senses of his race. As a result, every sensation of the flight was felt all the more keenly, and each one produced a new round of hand-squeezing, nail-biting, cold sweating, and nervous moaning. There were five such bouts even before the plane left the ground. And barely had the seat-belt light switched off before Erestor was asking the flight attendant for another few airsickness bags -- a scene that would be repeated during the descent into London as well.

Erestor had not reneged on his intent to make Glorfindel into a vampire. True, Maglor was recovered enough to assist Erestor as necessary, but that wasn't what he was waiting for. Erestor wanted to give Glorfindel every moment of life that he was granted before taking that away. There was so much for the golden-haired Elda to adjust to in this world, fighting his own rising bloodlust as well would likely be too much to bear.

David, meanwhile, was adjusting surprisingly well to his new lifestyle. Maglor supposed that it was because of all the research that his family had done over the years. David would have known more or less what to expect, after all. Not that there weren't _moments_ of surprise, but on the whole, David-as-vampire was remarkably similar to David-as-mortal. Which was a great relief to both Maglor and Erestor.

Once in London, the foursome took a double suite at a posh hotel, even though none of them had the slightest intention of returning to it until very, very late. The night was calling them out with the pulse of a bass rhythm, and the clubs in the Soho district drew them like a siren.

Thirst was a fetish club, one could say. It was a club Maglor and Erestor were comfortable in, regardless of the furtive glances David and Glorfindel cast around the room. The plane trip may have been difficult, but squeezing Glorfindel into the outfit he now sported had been nothing short of a miracle. But what a glorious miracle it was! All eyes turned to the four as they entered the club; you could not ignore them. Their presence demanded attention, and hungry male eyes devoured the sight they presented.

Glorfindel's PVC trousers shone in the multi-coloured light, moulded to his skin with oil and loving hands. His chest was partially hidden by the tight, black mesh shirt Erestor had cooed over in the stores, demanding Glorfindel wear it for him. He had refused to pin his hair back, choosing instead to brush it until it shimmered like spun gold. Glorfindel wore no make-up, but his features were still striking, cautious and feral as the music called to him.

Beside Glorfindel, hand held firmly, was Erestor. Glorfindel had almost stopped the outing when Erestor had emerged from the bathroom. He could not believe the shy, quiet Elf he once knew in Imladris was this dangerous hunter with large, dark eyes and pale, creamy skin. Erestor's eyes were smudged with black, his lashes long, his lips slicked with something that made them a tasteful crimson. And when had his lover pierced his flesh! The silver rings threaded through Erestor's pert nipples teased Glorfindel, made him want to tug at them with his teeth.

But no. Since his return, they had not slept together in the carnal sense, and it was beginning to drive Glorfindel mad. Seeing his lover wearing nothing but those silver rings and the low riding, very, very short latex shorts that barely hid from view Erestor's charms made his own trousers tighter. His calves were encased in heavy boots, ending just below his knees, adding three inches to Erestor's height. It was a sight, one that not only Glorfindel had admired, but both Maglor and David.

Now the entire club seemed to be showing their appreciation for the barely-clothed vampire.

"When did he stop wearing clothing?" Glorfindel shouted to Maglor as Erestor swayed to the techno beat that played.

Maglor was dressed modestly in low-cut black slacks left unbuttoned, long-sleeved white Armani shirt fastened just above the indent of his belly, which now sported a gem that sparkled like blood in the darkness of the club. "Sometime in the late sixties," Maglor replied. "You should have seen him at Woodstock!"

David, who was chuckling softly beside his lover, was Maglor's work of art. The new vampire had been dressed in soft leather pants that hugged every muscle, cupped his buttocks perfectly, and his cock, semi-hard, was outlined beautifully. He was also topless, henna tattoos of men in obscene positions carefully painted onto the white flesh around his navel. Around his neck was a slim leather collar with a hoop to which Maglor had fastened a slender chain-link leash. When he clipped it to the collar, Maglor had nipped David's bottom lip playfully and whispered, "Mine."

"Time to hunt," Maglor purred in David's ear, and the Man nodded. They disappeared into the crowd, leaving Erestor and Glorfindel to fend for themselves.

The music blasting through the club changed then; a powerful bass line thrummed into the open space, sending pulsing vibrations through every surface.  Overlaying that came a series of electronic chords that paved the way for the unlikely introduction of a whining sitar.  Erestor closed his eyes and swayed to the beat for several moments, until the bass line reclaimed the spotlight and launched into a fast-paced techno beat impossible to resist.

He grabbed Glorfindel's wrist and started dragging him toward the dance floor.  "Come on!" he called out loud enough to be heard over the din.  "I love this song; dance with me!"

Glorfindel shrugged helplessly and allowed himself to be pulled into the mass of writhing bodies.  He was completely at a loss as to the purpose of this -- could it even be called a dance? -- but then Erestor was rubbing against him, touching him, stroking him, and Glorfindel caught himself moving along with his love, also trapped by the seductive rhythms.

Soon, the throb of the beat and the scent of Erestor's hair, the feel of his lover's body, were his world...

David burst through the throng near the bar, collapsing onto a vacant barstool. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes shining in the darkness, and his heart pounded with the life of the man he had left panting in a dark corner of the club. His body hummed with borrowed life, with hot arousal, and Maglor's body so close to his was a temptation he was not certain he could resist in his drunken state.

He was pulled from his seat and swung around, pulled close to Maglor's broad, tall body. A new song had begun, sensuous and exotic, and their bodies swayed gently together. Maglor's arms were resting on David's hips, the elder vampire rubbing his hard bulge against the crevice of David's backside. Hot breath caressed David's ear as his lover and master spoke to him.

"Look," Maglor commanded, nodding toward the crowded dance floor where the men had parted and stood back to watch their companions.

Glorfindel, a foot or more taller than Erestor, stood golden and proud in the shifting lights. One leg had been situated between Erestor's, bringing their bodies into as close a contact as possible. Erestor had his back to Glorfindel's chest, much like David was to Maglor's, and his black eyes were closed. One of Glorfindel's large, wide hands was splayed on Erestor's flat belly, while the other one teased the rings piercing the vampire's chest.

One of Erestor's hands was coiled around Glorfindel's neck, grinding his backside into the Elda's groin. When David looked more closely, he realized Erestor's _other_ hand was sandwiched between their bodies, and he knew by the tight look on Glorfindel's face what that hand was doing. The beat drove them both, and neither seemed to realize they were being gazed at like sensual, sexual gods made flesh. David's eyes widened as Glorfindel's hand slid lower from Erestor's stomach, idly playing with the ridge of Erestor's cock through the shiny material of the vampire's shorts.

David's own arousal swept over him again, making him short of breath and hungry for more than just blood. "I still desire him," he confided in Maglor.

Veiled grey eyes continued to stare at the lustful couple in front of them. "You should."

Erestor rested his head on Glorfindel's shoulder as he deepened his movements, kicking his legs out a bit to the bass line. Glorfindel dipped his head down then they were kissing. Dancing, kissing, fondling, and loving one another to the beat of the music. The completeness with which Erestor offered himself to Glorfindel made David's heart stop.

"He's Glorfindel's, isn't he?" David asked almost sorrowfully.

The tone in Maglor's voice when he spoke was full of grief. "He was always Glorfindel's. I was just fortunate enough to borrow him for a while."

David turned in Maglor's arms, embracing him around the neck. "Now he is where he belongs."

"Aye," Maglor said, kissing David's nose playfully.

"And you?"

The sadness that had covered Maglor's face dissipated like morning fog. "Me? Why, my dear David, I am where I belong as well."

Before David could say anything else, Maglor kissed him. As their tongues duelled, Maglor walked them to the dance floor, joining Glorfindel and Erestor.

TBC...


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_London, 2011_

He had put it off as long as he dared.

David was strong now, having perfected the art of biting and feeding. Maglor had been a diligent teacher, just as he had been when Erestor was new. None of them had mentioned what lay ahead, and Glorfindel still refused the intimate company of Erestor's body.

Glorfindel had been waiting.

Tonight, though, the moment could be delayed no longer. Erestor stood at the window of their rented loft and gazed out over the city. Sometimes it was nice to have more money than Bill Gates, he mused as he took in the panoramic view. Dark had fallen hours ago, and he could hear Maglor and David speaking softly in the living room while Glorfindel sat in stoic silence in a chair in the corner of the bedroom.

"You're sure?" Erestor quietly asked, not turning to look at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel closed his eyes, but Erestor's stiff silhouette didn't fade from his sight. "I am."

"It can't be undone."

"I cannot go back."

Erestor finally turned away from the window and held out his hand. "Then come here."

Glorfindel opened his eyes, watched Erestor for a moment, then stood and took his hand. His heart beat rapidly, and he knew his face had to be flushed.

Erestor looked up into Glorfindel's eyes and smiled serenely. "Are you afraid?" he whispered as he touched the hair that fell over Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Terrified," Glorfindel admitted breathlessly. He would never lie to Erestor.

They were significantly different in height. Erestor had to crane his neck and rise up on his toes in order bring their lips together. He kissed Glorfindel slowly, savouring the living, bright taste that he knew would fade by the end of the night. He wanted to remember this flavour, the liquid sunshine that he'd always equated with Glorfindel.

"Will you still be my sunlight?" he murmured against Glorfindel's lips.

Glorfindel smiled. "Always."

Erestor unbuttoned Glorfindel's shirt, taking his time in the task, and then let it slip to the floor. He ran his hands over Glorfindel's chest, his eyes noting the fine tracery of veins under the golden skin. Erestor allowed the hunger inside him to unfurl. He gently pushed Glorfindel backwards, towards the bed. Glorfindel's heart began to race, his muscles to tense; it was a reaction of prey when the predator was near. It woke the instinct in Erestor to give chase, to pounce and tear at flesh, but this was _Glorfindel_ , not some wild animal, and it was that thought that stayed Erestor's instincts.

When Glorfindel was seated on the bed, Erestor shed his own shirt. It would only get in the way. Be ruined. He sat astride Glorfindel's lap, running his fingers through the long, golden hair. His eyes were hooded, almost glazed, as he stared down into Glorfindel's. Erestor reached out with his mind, soothed away the frightened thoughts within Glorfindel. He kissed him again, sharp teeth careful of tender flesh. Erestor moved against Glorfindel, rocked his hips, and began the seductive dance that would whisk away all thoughts but that of release from Glorfindel's mind.

Glorfindel moaned and wrapped his arms around Erestor's waist, pressing their bodies closer. The kiss deepened, and the lust rising in Erestor dragged Glorfindel with him. Erestor opened his eyes, which focused on the pair standing in the doorway of the bedroom. David's face reflected hungry worry while Maglor's was unreadable as he watched them.

 _Stop stalling, Erestor,_ Maglor's voice rang in Erestor's mind. _Start this so it can be finished._

Erestor's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to be rushed! Still, Maglor's mind pushed on his, as forceful as a shove with his hand. Erestor broke the kiss, trailing his lips along Glorfindel's jaw, then lower. His tongue snaked out to draw a line along the left side of Glorfindel's throat, teasing along the taut skin as he tilted Glorfindel's head towards the right. The carotid artery throbbed against his tongue, brought the animal out within him, and his sharp teeth ached to bite. He resisted only a minute longer, suckling and kissing, before he opened his mouth wide and pierced Glorfindel's throat with his teeth.

Glorfindel's whole body went rigid with the initial spark of pain, but then Erestor felt his lover's muscles relax, his arms tighten, and heard the soft moan of absolute bliss as the first spurt of blood rushed into his mouth. Erestor had never understood the legends of vampires drinking from jugular veins. The blood from the carotid was so rich, fresh, and while it took more control to take in the force of the spray, Erestor always found it the most efficient and delicious way to bleed out a victim.

He was settling into a rhythm of swallowing when a hand came to rest on his shoulder, interrupting him. Erestor pulled back, keeping Glorfindel's mind locked in the haze of aroused feeding, and looked over his shoulder. Maglor was there, frowning.

_Let David continue. You've set the spell, now save your strength for the end._

Erestor growled low in his throat as a response, eyes darting back to the savaged neck where blood continued to flow with each beat of Glorfindel's heart. The smell and the sight caused Erestor's to salivate, and he began to lean back in to continue feeding. This time, Maglor's voice in Erestor's mind was powerful, firm.

_Get off him, Erestor, and allow David to continue. Now!_

Reluctantly, as any predator would be at leaving his kill, Erestor slipped from Glorfindel's arms to be replaced by David. Maglor held onto Erestor's arm as David began to feed. Both older vampires watched, noting that Glorfindel's eyes were completely dazed and dilated. David pushed him back on the bed after several minutes of drinking from him, and Glorfindel's hand fell limply from David's hip.

Still, Maglor could hear Glorfindel's heart, beating fast and hard, fighting against the cold draw of death. Any living thing would fight, even with their senses saturated with need. Life _always_ fought back. Fifteen minutes passed, and Glorfindel's golden skin had taken on a pasty pallor. David sluggishly withdrew, collapsing to the other side of Glorfindel, his face smeared with blood, mouth opened wide as he panted.

"I can't do it anymore," he managed. He was bloated. David actually feared he was going to vomit, which he decided would be messy and unpleasant.

Maglor nodded. "Erestor, you _wait_. You will be last, do you understand?" he asked quietly.

Erestor's eyes, still locked on Glorfindel, didn't waver. He didn't respond. He was utterly focused on Glorfindel's colour, his heartbeat.

"Fine." Maglor crawled onto the bed beside Glorfindel, turning his head so that he could look into Glorfindel's eyes. "Hello, lovely," he said, and Glorfindel responded with a drunken smile. Maglor kissed him, sliding his tongue in Glorfindel's mouth as he stroked across his groin with his hand. It didn't take long for Glorfindel to squirm, to whimper, and that was when Maglor covered Erestor and David's bites with one of his own.

He was old. Much more powerful. He could burn off the blood he took in rapidly, and that's what he did. Glorfindel's heart fought him, his body continued to try and heal as quickly as possible. Such was the bane of a healthy Elf in Glorfindel's predicament, Maglor mused. At least Erestor had bled out from a mortal wound when Maedhros found him. Maglor drew deeply on Glorfindel's wound, drank until he thought he might be sick, and that was when he felt Glorfindel's heart begin to weaken.

Maglor stood, a little unsteady, and gave Erestor a gentle shove. "Finish it," he said, his voice thick and liquid. "Take him until it almost stops, but no further."

As if in a trance, Erestor knelt on the bed, running his finger along the bloody neck in front of him. The wounds -- there were three of them, soon to be four -- seeped blood slowly with each heartbeat. He bent his head, his lips near Glorfindel's ear. "I love you," he breathed.

Glorfindel's eyes fluttered, he swallowed, his throat on fire and his head pounding. His tongue felt too large in his mouth, but he forced it, and his lips, to cooperate. Still staring across the room at something only he saw, Glorfindel rasped, "I love you, too."

The fourth set of bites was added to Glorfindel's throat. Erestor held onto Glorfindel tightly, their minds fuzzily merging. The lustful spell was broken as Glorfindel's heart faltered. There was only pain now in Glorfindel's mind, a sick panic as his limbs felt heavier, colder. His vision darkened, his eyes filled with tears, and everything _hurt_. If he had the strength, he would have pushed Erestor away, curled up on his side and cried himself to sleep, but the only thing he was capable of doing at the moment was silently crying.

He kept reminding himself that this is what he wanted. Erestor. Eternity. Together. That was _all_ that mattered.

Suddenly, his blurred vision was filled with Maglor's face. His throat was hot, his body like ice, and there was hot breath on his ear.

"It's time," Erestor whispered. Glorfindel groggily watched as Maglor cut his own throat, as blood welled and spilled down the white skin. "You have to drink from him. I can't do this part. I don't have the original curse..." Erestor quietly explained.

Maglor lifted Glorfindel's limp body, felt the tenuous flutter of his pulse, and brought Glorfindel's mouth to the cut. He hissed when Glorfindel began to weakly drink, his eyes holding Erestor's over Glorfindel's head. David watched the scene from the head of the bed, finding it both disgustingly gory and so wonderfully touching. Erestor stroked Glorfindel's hair, whispered words of love, while Maglor fulfilled his obligation to Erestor in ensuring Glorfindel's continued survival.

They were an odd sort of family, David thought.

 _All families are odd,_ Maglor sent, the voice in David's mind strained. _Ours is no different._

David smiled, crept up behind Erestor, and hugged him. Erestor sagged into David's embrace.

 _I would want it to be no other way,_ David replied as he kissed the back of Erestor's head.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_London, 2011_

It had taken three days for Glorfindel to wake. Erestor had refused to leave him, even to feed. When night fell on the fourth day, Glorfindel found himself ravenous. Erestor had calmed him, told him to dress, and the two had left the loft in search of a local club to hunt in.

"It is so beautiful," Glorfindel breathed as they stepped out into the chilly night. He stared up at the sky, marvelling at how everything was the same, yet so very, very different.

Erestor chuckled. "It's refreshing to see this world through yours and David's eyes. I think Maglor and I had grown too accustomed to it all."

Glorfindel's bright eyes came to rest on Erestor, and his breath stopped. "You are so... different."

"I'm the same, Glorfindel. I can assure you of that," Erestor said dismissively.

"No. Your skin, it is like fine porcelain. And your eyes. They are so much more than black. Swirls of shades inside your eyes." Glorfindel soon became entranced of Erestor, and the elder vampire shook his head.

"You need to feed. If you don't, things will become... uncontrollable." Erestor grasped Glorfindel's wrist and pulled him along, humouring him sometimes when the new vampire wanted to wonder at things, but he was very firm. Glorfindel had to feed, and soon, and this dallying was jeopardizing more than Glorfindel knew.

Erestor had been worried about this night, the first hunt. He remembered his own first hunt, how traumatic it had been. He'd bitten incorrectly, and then had bemoaned about killing the man. Erestor might have killed the beasts of Angband without pause, but he was no murderer. He had been a scribe in Aman, and now he was expected to be a killer.

Glorfindel didn't seem to possess the same trepidation Erestor had when he first began. He seemed eager. The change had done nothing to diminish his brilliance or happiness. It had been a choice for Glorfindel, as it had not been for Erestor, and Glorfindel was pleased with the decision he had made.

Though Erestor still expected there to be pause come time for the kill, and he was prepared to patiently stand beside Glorfindel through the indecision.

At that moment, their journey to the club was interrupted by a sharp, short scream from an alleyway they were passing. Erestor would have ignored it, as they had something of great import to do, but Glorfindel stopped him. They peered into the alley to see a man forcing a young woman to the ground with a gun in his hand. Erestor could tell by the colour of the man's thoughts just what he intended to _do_ to that girl. Humanity never ceased to amaze him with their debasements of each other, and they dared to call him a monster?

"He... is going to hurt her," Glorfindel said quietly. "But... more than that. He is going to take her." Glorfindel struggled to find the words for what he saw in the man's mind.

"It's called 'rape', Glorfindel," Erestor said, his distaste for the act clear. "But, yes." Erestor peered at Glorfindel. "You can read all that?" It had taken Erestor more than a decade to learn to read just Men!

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed at the criminal. "We have to do something."

"Glorfindel, while I applaud your honour, which has obviously not changed one bit despite the vast difference in eras, we have something more pressing--"

"I will kill him, then," Glorfindel announced.

Erestor stared at him in disbelief. Glorfindel would rather his first kill be some filthy rapist than a pretty boy from a clean club? He frowned, crossed his arms, and sighed. "Fine. But you will _not_ become some vigilante vampire. It's too clichéd and appalling."

They stalked up the alley behind the man, and it took Erestor the briefest of moments to snatch the gun from him and have him on the ground yowling about his broken wrist. There was a witness to this, though, and he then turned his attention to the terrified woman. Her mind readily accepted the cloudy memory of this night, and he sent her home in a cab while Glorfindel circled his meal.

Erestor could feel the rising rage and hunger in Glorfindel, because Glorfindel could easily read that this man had committed the same atrocity more than once before. Erestor reached out with his mind to soothe Glorfindel. _You can't savage him, Glorfindel. That is no way to begin this life. I know you have compassion in you. Find it, use it, and dispatch him with mercy._

Though Erestor had, on many occasions, allowed the beast inside him to rule his feedings, he also recognised that each time took something away. His light, his humanity, his... whatever it was. He was something less each time. He didn't want Glorfindel to experience such a loss on his very first night. Erestor would rather die than have Glorfindel suddenly regret his choice.

"He is a monster," Glorfindel snarled down at the man.

Erestor shrugged. "As are we. That doesn't mean we have to be cruel, for then it makes us as bad as him."

Glorfindel's anger died some with that, and he nodded. "What do I do?"

"Cast a spell with your mind; send him into a daze where he won't fight you. It keeps the mess minimal."

Creating the clouding of a mind was more instinct than lesson. Glorfindel knew from the many times Erestor had done it to him the general idea behind it, and he pressed his mind to the man's. The spell was a simple one, and that was all that was needed: _do not fight, do not struggle_. The man stopped whimpering about his wrist and just stared up vacantly at Glorfindel.

Now was when instruction was necessary.

"There are two places in the neck we feed from," Erestor explained. He tilted the man's head to the right and pointed to the thick artery there. "The carotid artery. Richest blood, but this one is connected directly to the heart -- the blood spray is immense. When you need to feed quickly, and a mess isn't a problem, this is where you bite. Most times, it will kill them." He then tilted the man's head backwards, the victim unresisting. "Along here," he said, tracing his fingers along the faint lines under the chin and down the throat, "are the two jugular veins. Blood is not as rich, and there isn't as much pressure. You can take your time here, and you're less likely to kill them unintentionally."

Glorfindel's eyes were dark and hungry as he gazed at the man's neck. Erestor could already see the sharpened teeth peeking from between red, parted lips.

"I want to kill him," he said in a low, animal-like voice.

Erestor nodded. "Go ahead, but bite the jugular. Take your time, sate the hunger, and don't make a mess." The first time, it was best to bite something small. It would take longer to bleed him, but it wouldn't send Glorfindel into a mad frenzy of bloodlust that Erestor couldn't control.

He bit efficiently. Erestor was stunned by how well Glorfindel took to it. There was a sense of unease growing in the pit of Erestor's stomach as he watched Glorfindel feed. Everything he had known about the Elf had spoken of a gentle warrior -- a contradiction that had never ceased to amaze him. He'd never dreamed there was this sleeping inside his lover, and it bothered him.

Erestor just couldn't say _why_.

Erestor drew himself out of his reverie. Quietly, he said, "His heart is slowing. You have to stop before it does." He heard the need in Glorfindel's mind to kill the man. "You've killed him, Glorfindel. Trust me. His heart will give out in the next few minutes, and you can't be feeding from him when that happens."

It took great strength of will, but Glorfindel released the man's throat. The body toppled over, and just as Erestor said, the body was soon still and cold.

"Wipe your mouth," Erestor said, offering Glorfindel a handkerchief.

When Glorfindel again looked respectable, Erestor led him from the alley. "Well, I guess we don't have to go to the club after all," he mused.

"I want to go back to the loft," Glorfindel said, something in his voice tight. "Now."

"All right..."

They returned to the loft in silence. David and Maglor were out hunting themselves, so it was dark and empty. Erestor tossed his keys to the hall table, locked up, and kicked off his shoes. "So, why did you--"

Then he was shoved to the wall with Glorfindel's body tight to his, Glorfindel's mouth covering his. He could taste blood on Glorfindel's tongue, felt his straining arousal against his hip. They hadn't kissed like this since Glorfindel's return, and Glorfindel hadn't shown any sexual interest in Erestor since the club, which they'd left in frustration. But now, Glorfindel's intense arousal washed over Erestor, threatened to drown him with lust and kisses.

"Glorfindel--" he tried, but then Glorfindel's tongue was again in his mouth. Glorfindel's hands made quick work of Erestor's clothes, and soon the elder vampire was naked against the wall in the loft's entryway. Erestor shoved at him, panting, painfully aroused, and glared at him. "You can't _do_ this to me like I'm some sort of... of..." He stopped and pointed at him. "You just can't do it like this."

"Why?" Glorfindel demanded.

"Because this isn't how it's supposed to be after hundreds of years!"

Glorfindel laughed, yanking his shirt over his head. "This is _exactly_ how it is supposed to be after hundreds of years."

Erestor continued to glower, his nudity only an afterthought. "If you could keep your hands off of me for the last two weeks, you can do it for ten more minutes."

"I had other things to worry about," Glorfindel said, taking a step forward as he unsnapped his jeans. "Now, it is just you and me. No life altering decisions pending, no nagging worries."

Erestor would have stepped back, but the wall was there. "I don't want it like this."

"Yes, you do," Glorfindel said smugly, nodding to Erestor's erection. "I can smell it, Erestor. I can hear how fast your heart is beating, and your mind is full of delicious images."

His face flushed and he looked away from Glorfindel. "You're ruining this."

"No, I am not. You are." Glorfindel yanked Erestor against him, spun them around, and bore Erestor to the thick hall carpeting. "Close your eyes and enjoy this."

Erestor was about to protest again, but Glorfindel kissed him. Memory seeped in, took over, and Erestor parted his legs for Glorfindel to settle between. Erestor arched up against him and moaned. Eru, he wanted Glorfindel. It was like remembering how to breathe, being with Glorfindel.

Glorfindel's jeans were tossed aside. He hissed when they were finally body to body with nothing between them. Erestor exposed his throat to Glorfindel's mouth, and Glorfindel bit and suckled at the skin there. He left blooming bruises in his wake as he thrust lightly against Erestor. Breath short, hands clinging, Erestor was soon softly begging Glorfindel to have him.

"We have nothing," Glorfindel groaned.

Erestor laughed breathlessly. "Maglor and David have had me almost daily for the last decade. I'm used to it. Please, Glorfindel. You wanted it like this."

Glorfindel grinned. "Yes, I did." He kissed Erestor deeply as he lifted Erestor's hips more. A brief pause, then he pushed inward. He broke the kiss to take a sharp intake of breath. It'd been so long for him. He'd forgotten how perfect, how _wonderful_ , making love with Erestor was! He trembled atop him, trying desperately to hold back his climax. "It has been too long--" he ground out.

"How long?" Erestor asked, his vision stars and brightness.

"Since the last time we were together."

Erestor's face flushed with shame. "And here I've been, fucking anything that moved."

Glorfindel kissed him sweetly. "I forgive you." Then he began thrusting into Erestor. He wrapped his arms around Erestor's slim waist, rested his brow against his chest, and just held on as he took Erestor for the first time in over three hundred years. He tried to concentrate on everything, hold himself back, but it was no use. He shuddered, filling Erestor with his seed much too soon.

He panted against Erestor's chest, embarrassed at his lack of control, and then he noticed his cock wasn't softening. Glorfindel lifted his head and looked up into Erestor's smirking face.

"We have amazing stamina," Erestor said with a smug laugh.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_New York, 2011_

They hadn't stayed in London long. Maglor wanted to return to the States, to New York in particular. He liked cities absolutely teeming with life. Erestor had agreed, and so they had boarded a plane.

Planes, Erestor decided, were far safer for them than boats, even if the way was truly forever closed to them. Ulmo, he though, had a bitter streak in him.

Now, set up in one of the most prominent hotels in the city, Erestor paced the floor. Glorfindel and David slept, as the sun still had not set, and newer vampires -- according to Maglor -- slept a great deal more than the older. Erestor didn't remember sleeping at lot in the beginning, but that was a _very_ long time ago.

"You wear out that carpet, and it's coming out of your ass," Maglor said from the chair he was sprawled in.

"Our finances are joint," Erestor said, but he stopped his nervous trek back and forth across the living area.

Maglor looked up from his paper. "Did I say anything about finances?" He tossed the paper to the floor and frowned. "What the hell is with you lately? Glorfindel is back, he'll be with you until the world is remade, and yet you behave as if you've been forced into becoming a roadie on the Spice Girls Reunion Tour."

Erestor glared at him. "That," he said, pointing to the closed door behind which Glorfindel slept, "is _not_ Glorfindel."

"Of course it is." Maglor stood up, cracked open the door, and peeked in at the sleeping blond. "Unless you think this is Invasion of the Body Snatchers and his real body is in a pod somewhere?"

"I'm serious!" Erestor snapped at him.

Maglor closed the door, leaned against it, and crossed his arms. "Of course you are. You're far too serious, Erestor. I think it's always been the strain on our relationship."

Erestor's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth.

"Fine," Maglor sighed. "What do you mean, that's not Glorfindel?"

"He _wanted_ his first kill," Erestor hissed.

Maglor raised an eyebrow in that _annoying_ way Elrond had had. "So? He was starving, new, and if I recall correctly, you were much the same way. You didn't get all mopey until _after_ the kill."

"He has no remorse for it!"

"Why should he?"

"Because... it's killing," Erestor weakly said.

Maglor bowed his head, letting out a long breath. "It's food, Erestor. It's not as if he's going around slitting throats for the hell of it. He does it to survive, just like we do."

"But he _wanted_ it," Erestor whispered. "The Glorfindel I knew, he would never have so willingly killed a man. Never." He swallowed, looked away from Maglor. "And afterwards. He aggressively had me, which, again, he never would have done before."

"Before. He's changed, Erestor. Glorfindel is both different and very much the same. What you see is what he had in him, but there was no need for him to display it." Maglor closed the distance between them and put his arms around Erestor's waist. "He's a predator now, just like you. Just like me. That's bound to alter some personality traits, but, Erestor, he _is_ Glorfindel."

Erestor swallowed thickly and looked up into Maglor's eyes. "I'm afraid, Maglor, that I... can't love what he's become."

Maglor smiled, brushed back Erestor's hair. "Of course you can," he said. "The core of who and what Glorfindel is hasn't changed. Nothing can change that. This is the Elf who bullied the Valar into letting him return to you. Oh, Erestor, if only all could experience such love and devotion as Glorfindel gives to you. You can come to accept the slight changes in him, if you give yourself time and allow for it."

The door behind Maglor opened, and Glorfindel's sleep-mussed head peered out at the pair. He seemed distinctly uncomfortable, as if catching them in the act of something terribly intimate. "Sorry," he muttered, shutting the door quickly.

Erestor slipped from Maglor's arms, giving his hand a quick squeeze, and went after Glorfindel. Glorfindel sat hunched on the bed, his head in his hands. He didn't look up when Erestor entered, only laughed bitterly. "I should have known you would fall in love with him."

There was stunned silence from Erestor, and then he laughed. It was completely inappropriate, and he stifled it quickly. "Glorfindel, I love Maglor, yes, because he's dear to me, but I am not in love with him. He loves David, and David loves him. And I love you."

Glorfindel turned on the bed, eyes intent on Erestor. "Then why have you refused my company? Why have you barely spoken to me since that first night? What did I do _wrong_ , Erestor?"

In the tortured, frightened face of his lover, Erestor saw through the newly-created hunter and, for the first time in weeks, saw _Glorfindel_. He smiled, crawled onto the bed behind Glorfindel, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Because I've been an insensitive ass, too wrapped up in his own self-pity," he murmured against the delicate shell of Glorfindel's ear.

"What are you afraid of?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

"Losing you," Erestor replied. "Losing who it was I fell in love with. You are so different now. You kill as Maglor does. As David does. Without a second of remorse for the act, and that frightens me."

Glorfindel kissed Erestor's wrist and leaned into the embrace. "I reconcile the death of someone with my need to feed, Erestor. Why should I feel guilt over living?" he asked. "I never felt guilt for eating the rabbit I caught while on patrol, or the pheasant brought in from the forest. It does not mean I have no respect or reverence for the life that sacrifices itself so that I can continue."

Erestor listened to Glorfindel explain this, and slowly, he nodded. A smile spreads across his face, and he nuzzled Glorfindel's throat. "And what of that coupling in the loft? It was also unlike you."

"I wanted you. By the Valar, I had wanted you for days, but--" Glorfindel shook his head. "I did not know it would upset you."

"I was unprepared. Everything had changed so quickly."

Glorfindel turned in Erestor's arms, kissed him sweetly. "Not so much has changed, Erestor."

Erestor smiled. "Is that so?"

"Shall I demonstrate?" Glorfindel asked, a dark, wicked glint in his blue eyes.

Erestor laughed. "Oh, please do..."

*****

Maglor put aside his paper when David emerged. His lover looked around, frowned, and asked, "Where are Glorfindel and Erestor?"

He nodded to the closed door. "In there."

David walked over and opened the door a fraction, and gasped.

He'd not seen the two entwined together before, and in the city lights that poured through the window, they were beautiful. Erestor sat propped against the headboard of the bed with Glorfindel astride his lap. Like a graceful dancer, Glorfindel rose and fell, his long hair pooled on Erestor's thighs as he tilted his head back to expose his throat to Erestor.

The bite was so tender, gentle, and Glorfindel cried out softly, his arms tightening around Erestor's shoulders, and David's heart raced.

Maglor rested his head on David's shoulders, a hand on his hip and the other deftly untying his sleep pants. "They're so beautiful," Maglor murmured. "They always were. Perfectly matched. Light and dark."

David's throat was dry, his cock hard, and he nodded numbly as Erestor's hand reached between the lovers to stroke Glorfindel's sex at the same time Maglor's hand wrapped around his. "We shouldn't be watching," David whispered roughly.

"They know we're watching," Maglor purred. "And I think they don't mind one bit."

Erestor left Glorfindel's throat, his lips slick with blood, and then Glorfindel struck. A sharp cry from Erestor, a tensing of muscles, and they came together.

David's heart swelled, just as his erection, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out with his climax. Maglor pulled David away from the nuzzling, content couple, closing the door, and grinned as he wiped his hand on his slacks.

"Hungry?" he asked David, his eyes all pupil and need.

"For you," David said.

"I had so hoped you'd say that," Maglor said, voice like liquid silk, and he pulled David into their bedroom.

TBC...


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Louisiana, 2012_

Some days, I need to remind myself to breathe.

Each day, I learn something new. Each moment brings me a new lesson in a life I had forgotten to live.

There are four of us now, instead of three. Was it truly so long ago that it was just three? Three is all I remember. Three seemed such a stable number. Safe. But four feels _right_.

Some nights, I stare out into the Gulf of Mexico and I crave Aman like I crave blood. A burning need to sail West, though that way will never again open to me. There is sadness, too, for all those I had loved and chose to leave behind. I can never tell my companions how I long to hear Celebrían's laugh once more or hear Lindir sing.

We are singular in this world. Severed from all we knew. Foisted into this land of Men.

The nights when I walk the shoreline, my feet in the warm salt water, I sometimes think I can see that far peak of Aman's watchtower. I cannot help but cry then. Mourn for choices made, for loves loved.

I think everyone has regrets. To regret is to live, and live I do.

With him by my side.

He makes the regret an easier burden to bear, and I love him for it.

Tonight, I walk the shoreline, the foam playing with my bare toes. I look out to the horizon, and I think I see those beautiful grey ships.

Then he takes my hand, draws me away from the illusion my heart creates, and kisses me. I bury my hands in his wind-tussled hair, and he laughs.

"What is it you see when you look out there?" he asks me.

I smile against his mouth. "I see you."

"You can be so strange, Glorfindel," Erestor says to me, then he lets out a whooping laugh as I swing him around.

"You'd have me no other way," I tell him.

Erestor stares up at me, and I see so much love in his midnight eyes. "No, I wouldn't."

And we breathe.

The End


End file.
